This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of Cornus Kousa, a member of the Cornaceae family, and commonly referred to as Japanese Dogwood. The new Cornus Kousa variety has been named "Parasol."
The new variety was discovered by William Devine, in the fall of 1969, as a chance seedling from an unnamed specimen of Cornus Kousa of unknown parentage, growing in the cultivated, landscaped yard of a home in Silver Spring, Montgomery County, Md. It was one of a number of seedlings resulting from open-pollinated seed collected from the Cornus Kousa yard specimen. Some of the seedlings were transplanted and grown to flowering age in a bed of a nursery in Kennedyville, Kent County, Md. A total of four seedlings were observed, two of which demonstrated poor growth habit and were thus destroyed; and two of which demonstrated quality leaf characteristics and flowering. The two retained seedlings were named "Double-one," which later became "Doubloon," and "Double-two" which, after observation of its distinctive branching characteristics, became "Parasol."
The new Cornus Kousa variety was first propagated by William Devine in the summer of 1975, when he rooted cuttings and did several field grafts on both varieties. The "Doublooon" variety was released originally for observation, but with no restriction on further propagation, and has since been released commercially. The "Parasol" variety was never released and is the subject of this invention. The original "Parasol" mother plant has been subsequently destroyed.
"Parasol" most closely resembles "Doubloon" and is considered to be most closely related to "Doubloon." The new Cornus Kousa "Parasol" variety is currently being grown in Kennedyville, Kent County, Md., and testing has shown it maintains its distinguishing characteristics, as hereinafter set out, through successive asexual propagation using both root cuttings and grafting.
The new Cornus Kousa "Parasol" variety is an excellent ornamental plant exhibiting beautiful flower heads of large, ivory-white bracts, and rich autumn coloration. The "Parasol" variety is unusual due to its increased number of floral bracts, creating a more abundant and attractive floral display. The flowers of "Parasol" have at least twice the number of floral bracts than the species-typical flowers of Cornus Kousa. The variety has never, during seventeen (17) years of observation, exhibited any reversion to typical inflorescence consistent with the four (4) bracted species Cornus Kousa.
From an ornamental standpoint, "Parasol" is, overall, a far more attractive plant than the "Doubloon" variety. "Parasol" is particularly distinguishable from "Doubloon" in that it demonstrates a branching habit of clusters of short side branches, resembling the spokes of an umbrella. This unique branching habit of the "Parasol" variety, along with its numerous flower bracts, creates a particularly decorative garden display.
The "Parasol" variety can be further distinguished from "Doubloon" by the following combination of characteristics. The flower bracts of "Parasol" are ivory-white in color (White 155 A), with rounded tips; whereas the flower bracts of "Doubloon" are pure white in color (White 155 D), with pointed tips. Also, "Parasol" flowers are about 51/2 to 61/2 cm. across, while "Doubloon" flowers are about 6 to 7 cm. across. Morever, the flowers of "Parasol" are longer lasting than those of "Doubloon."
The leaves of "Parasol" are moderate ovate in shape, about 3 to 4 cm. in width, and exhibit an entire leaf margin; whereas the leaves of "Doubloon" are broad ovate in shape, about 4 to 5 cm. in width, and exhibit a slightly undulate leaf margin. The summer mature leaves of "Parasol" are a deeper green (Green 135 A) than those of "Doubloon" (Green 141 A). In addition, "Parasol" exhibits far more beautiful fall foliage of a deeper, richer red coloration (Red 46 A) than that of "Doubloon" (Red 42 A).
"Parasol" is a hardy variety which appears resistant to summer drought-induced leaf scorch; and, compared to the "Doubloon" variety, the "Parasol" variety demonstrates much less susceptibility to dogwood borers.